Legend of Korra Pick Up Lines
by sasuke12234
Summary: I want y'all to leave the best Legend of Korra pick up lines between MAKORRA, IROSAMI, PEMZIN, JINOOCHY, LINZIN, or BULIN that you can think of. I'll do a little one-shot for lines that I like and credit the person who gave it to me. Don't hold back, hit me with your best shot.


**A/N: Ok, for your info.: Bolin: 6, Kindergarten; Korra: 7, First Grade; Mako: 8, Second Grade; Asami: 8, Second Grade; Iroh II: 9, Third Grade. Mako and Bolin's parents are alive (this is an AU one shot).**

* * *

**1. "Are you a Firebender? 'Cause you're smokin'."**

* * *

Eight year old Mako, and his little six year old brother Bolin, were walking down the street on their way to school. Bolin was raving on about how he was excited about taking his Valentine's Day box to school and having it filled with Valentine's Day cards.

"I can't wait! I'm so happy I went with one of Dad's shoe boxes. With this, my box won't be filled all the way this year!" Bolin looked up at his brother. "Hey Mako, didn't your class have to make a Valentine's Day box too? Where's yours?" Little Bolin asked curiously.

Mako looked down at his brother. "Huh? Oh, I didn't want to make one. I just think it's a waste really, I don't find Valentine's Day to be as fun as you do." Mako said with a shrug.

Bolin stooped his shoulders and pouted. "You just need a girl to give you a Valentine this year, and then you'll be excited about it next year."

"Yeah, whatever you say Bo." Mako laughed as he ruffled his brother's wavy hair.

/

Mako walked into his second grade class and quickly spotted his friend Asami playing with the toy workshop in the corner of the room and his other friend Korra – who was skipping her first grade class as usual – watching Asami from over her shoulder. Mako quietly walked over to his cubby and hung up his little Pro-Bending book bag.

"Hey Mako, you want to play Cops and Robbers with us?" One of Mako friends asked as he, and other boys ran up to him.

Mako looked at them with a smile. "Sure!"

Before the game began, one of the boys looked in Mako's cubby. "Hey Mako, where's your Valentine's Day box?" Mako looked in his cubby and back at his friends. He shrugged his shoulders and before he could speak another friend of his yelled for their teacher. "Hey Mrs. Pema, Mako forgot his Valentine's Day box!"

Mako's school teacher, who allowed her students to call her by name, walked over to the boys. "What do you mean Mako forgot his box?"

"He doesn't have one." One of the boys said as he pointed in Mako's direction.

Pema looked down at Mako and smiled. "Why didn't you make one?"

Mako shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't want to."

"Well don't worry, I brought some Valentine's Day themed bags incased this happened. I'll get one for you and put it on your desk." Pema then ruffled Mako's hair and walked away.

/

"Ok pipsqueaks, here are the rules." Iroh said proudly while Mako, Bolin, and Asami were listening in. It was recess time and Iroh had the idea to play 'Hide-and-Seek'. "Base will be the top of the castle." Iroh said as he pointed to the top of the play castle behind them. "Also, we will all count to… Uh, Bolin how high can you count again?" Iroh looked down at the little Kindergartener with a confused look.

"A hundred!" Bolin said excitingly with a wide grin.

"Twenty." Mako corrected him. Bolin looked at his older brother and pouted.

"Ok, like I said. Base is the top of the castle and everyone will count to twenty." Iroh confirmed proudly.

"Shouldn't we wait for Korra? I mean, her time-out should be over about now." Asami said, reminding everyone that their friend was supposed to have five minutes of time-out during recess for skipping class.

Iroh sighed. "But I want to go ahead and play."

"We can go play on the swings while we wait for her." Asami suggested as she pull Iroh's arm toward the swings. Iroh responded with a half-hearted 'Ok' and followed her; as well did Mako and Bolin.

/

After a few moments of everyone changing their plans to play on the swings, Korra came running up to them.

"Sorry I took so long. I got in trouble during class too." Korra apologized.

"It's ok Korra." Asami said cheerfully as she sat on her swing seat.

Iroh was standing behind her with a pouted look. "We waited forever for you. You need to stop getting in trouble." Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

Asami jumped out of her seat and walked over to her friend and whispered something in her ear. Korra jumped back and blushed. "I don't want to do it here. All of you have to go away." Korra half-shouted at Asami as she pointed in a random direction.

Asami threw up her hands. "Ok, we will. Come one Bolin, we're going to go play in the sand box." She walked over and grabbed Bolin's hand. "You too Iroh."

"But, I want to watch and laugh at Korra." Iroh said as he sat in the swing seat that Asami once sat in.

"No, you're coming. Now come on." Asami said as she stomped her foot down on the mulch covered ground.

"Ok, I'm coming." Iroh said as he got up and walked away with his friend – leaving Mako and Korra alone.

"Ok… What's going on?" Mako asked as he looked up at Korra from his swing seat.

"Uh, well –." Korra mumbled as she watched herself dig her toes into the mulch ground. "I… I made you a –…" Korra trailed off.

"A what?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned his head to hear Korra better.

"A …" Korra mumbled the last few words. She grabbed her arm and rubbed it nervously.

"Korra, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm going to sand box with the others." Mako got up from his seat as started to walk away.

Korra ran in front of him and held out a white, square envelope in front of him. "I made you a Valentine's Day card!" Korra shouted; her face beat red due to her blush.

Mako blinked at the card that was inches away from his face. "You made me a Valentine's Day card?"

Korra calmed a little and shyly looked at Mako. "Ya, I wanted to give you something special for Valentine's Day. So, Asami suggested that I make you a card. Don't laugh at it though; my mom came up with the saying."

Mako took the card from Korra's hands and eyed it. The front said "To: Mako" and it was obviously in Korra's messy handwriting. He then opened the card; which told him that she sealed it too – Korra didn't like licking the seal, instead the stuffs the flap inside the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in fourths and crimpled up – showing that Korra got frustrated when the paper wouldn't fit the envelope. He unfolded the paper and saw that crayon was Korra's writing choice for the homemade card. In red she wrote, **"Are you a Firebender? 'Cause you're smokin'."** Under the quote there was a picture of a blue stick girl and a red stick boy holding hands with pink hearts, blue Water Tribe, and red Fire Nation symbols floating around them.

Mako started to laugh over how messy the card looked and how corny the line was. "Hey, I said don't laugh you jerk!" Korra yelled as she punched Mako's arm.

"Sorry." Mako said has he tried to hold back his laugh. "I'm just happy because you went to all that trouble for me. Thank you Korra for the card." Mako leaned over and gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek.

Korra deeply blushed from the warm kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to the sand box!" Korra yelled as she ran away.

* * *

Feedback and more Pick-Up Lines are greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, after just posting the prompt for this and saying that I was working on this at the time, I get a troll right away saying the faster thi get taken down, the better. A little pissed, but hey, I've had worse trolls on DeviantART. I hope y'all like this and y'all give me more Pick-Up lines ideas. Now back to working on Four Years Later.**


End file.
